Stilies and Lydia
by jeaninereach
Summary: Let me know what you think this is my first teen wolf story I love the show!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles and Lyida

Stiles has always had a crush on Lyida but she never even gave him the time of day. After everything that had gone on with saving Stiles and trying to save Alison, Lyida now had strong feelings for Stilies. She was falling in love with him. Stiles didnt even think she would ever have feelings for him. he hung out with everyone at school and always hung out with his best friend Scott but he tried to keep his distance from Lydia and she noticed. She also noticed that he was never acting like himself when she was around.

Stiles was at his locker packing his books up and Lydia was about to walk over to him but one guy from the lacross team came over and pushed Stiles up against his locker and said," Stay away from Lydia! She is to good for you Stiles. You honesty think she would go out with a guy like you? Well its not going to happen."

Scott ran over and pushed the guy away. Stiles fell to the floor and Scott helped him up. Stiles was embarresed and he saw Lydia standing there looking at him. Scott said," Stiles come on man, lets get out of here."

So he got up and ran out. He didnt want to break down in front of the entire school and he especially didnt want to break down in front of Lydia. He drove right home and ran up to his room and laid down on his bed.

Scott came over to his house later on that night to see how he was doing. Scott said," How are you feeling man?" Stiles looked at him and shrugged his shoulders and Scott could see that he was crying because his eyes were all red and puffy.

Stiles then finally said," I have never been so embaressed in my entire life and Lydia saw the entire thing." Scott could tell he was upset. Scott sighed and said," Come on man lets go out or something, it will make you feel better." Stilies looked at him and said," I dont know if I am in the mood to go out Scott."

Scott said, Ok, well then rest up man!" Stiles nodded and Scott left and went right home. Later on into the night Stiles couldnt sleep so he was just laying in his bed. Lydia was in her bed as well and she couldnt sleep to. She needed to talk to Stilies but he wasnt answering his phone or texts that she had sent out to him.

So she got out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could and then drove over to his house. Once she got there she knocked on the door and waited for Stilies to answer the door. She know that his dad was working all night because he was the sherrif of the town.

He didnt open the door and Lyida was getting cold so she went into his house. She was glad that she didnt have to pick the lock. Once she got in she went up to his room. She saw him facing the wall. She thought he was asleep but he wasnt. He was in sweats and he wasnt wearing a shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

She went into his room and walked over to his bed and said," Stilies are you awake?" He rolled over and said," Lyida waht are you doing here?" She responded with," I couldnt sleep and we need to talk about what had gone on at school." Stilies rolled back over and said," theres nothing to talk about."

Lydia said," Stilies come on you know we have a lot to talk about." Stilies sat up and tried not to break down and said," Lyida I am sorry that you saw that today ok? I know that it was embarressing and all I have been doing is messing everything up for you. I promise I will stay away from you and not mess anything up for you or for anyone else for that matter."

Lydia said," Stilies please thats not why I am here. I am not here to tell you to stay away from me. I want us to still be close and to get closer. Stiles you have to belive me. Please Stiles, please." Stilies dad came into the room and said," Lyida lets just give him time ok!" she nodded and said, "Good-night Stilies, I will see you at school."

With that said she left and she went home and tried to get some sleep but she failed at it as did Stilies. Soon it was the morning and Stilies drove to school and didnt say much through out the day and Scott noticed. He knew what was going on and he understood that both Lyida and Stilies were hurt and embarresed.

During lunch Scott saw Stilies sitting in the hallway and he wasnt eating anything. So he walked over and sat down next to him. Scott sat there for a few in silence because he knew that Stilies was just siting there day dreaming.

Stilies then spoke up and said," Hey Scott do you blame me for trying to kill people?" Scott said, No way man, Stilies you know that it wasnt really you. Man I would never blame you for anything."

Stilies said, I was just thinking about many things. Like would the world be better if maybe I died and my mom ended up living and my dad wouldnt have to deal with all my problems that I cause. Maybe with Lyida it would be better if i just dissapeared. She can go back with the popular group and I wouldnt be here to hold her back. She is to good for me and we all know it Scott."

Scott said," Stilies how do you think I would feel if something would happen to you and how do you honestly think your dad would feel and Lydia and everyone else who cares about you. Come on Stilies."

Stilies just sighed. After a bit of time had passed the bell rang and the rest of the day went by fast for everyone. After school everyone went home. Later on into the night Scott got a call from Stilies father and he said," Scott please Stilies he left a note saying that he is sorry for all of the problems he has caused. Scott I feel like he is gone already. Please you have to help me stop him. He is going to jump"

Scott said," I will meet you by the bridge, he has to be there I can here him crying in the distance. I wil also call Lydia and tell her to meet us there as well." He hing up the phone and quickly called Lyida and told her everything. they both lef tright away and drove as fast as they could.

Once they got there his dad was already there. He was trying to talk Stilies down from jumping. Stilies was crying and he said," Why should I live? All I do is cause you problems dad. Mom should be here, not me. Scott you are my best friend but come on man all I do is cause problems. Lydia please I am so sorry for messing up your life I really am. I shouldnt be here." "I dont belong."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott said," Stilies listen to me man you dont want to do this. we all have been through a lot. If anything this is my fault. I am the wolf in this situation remember." Stilies father then said, Stilies i love you and you are my son and you dont cause me any problems at all. Please I cant lose you to. Please Stilies step down."

Lydia said," Stilies please we need you, and I need you please step down." Stilies kept crying and he was hurting and falling apart and they all felt bad for him and they couldnt let him jump. They all cared for him and they knew that Stilies cared for everyone just as much.

Stilies said," Im sorry." He then let go and Scott jumped after him and was lucky enough to catch him. Stilies was trying to fight Scott so he would let go but it wouldnt work. He was way to strong not only because of the strength of the wolf but becasue that was his best friend and he wasnt not losing him.

Once Stilies gave in he sat on the ground and just kept crying. Stilies looked up and said," why did you save me, whats wrong with me?" "I should be dead right now." His father sat by him and hugged him and said," Stilies you are my son and I love you and your not leaving any of us. You dont cause any problems. There is nothing wrong with you Stilies."

Stiles said," Dad maybe I should go back to the mental place. I dont belong out here I belong there dad." His dad sighed and Lyida said, " Stilies no your not going back there we are not letting you. We cant and wont lose you again. Scott tell him he cant go back there."

Scott said, Stilies your my best friend and Lydia is right man, your not going back we wont let you. Please you just need to get a good night sleep. We will even stay over to make sure you sleep well and if you cant sleep or you wakeup in a panic we will help you calm down. You wont go through this alone. We ont let you and we promise.

Once Stilies caught his breath he sighed and gave in and they all went back to his house. Once they got there Stilies jumped into the shower and then he got changed and met everyone in his room. they watched a movie and soon Stilies fell asleep.

Lydia and Scott staid up until Stilies had gone to sleep and then they gave in for the night as well. It was about 3 and Stilies was having a nightmare and he jumped up in a panic and Scott and Lydia went to his side to help him calm down.

Stilies didnt want Lydia seeing him break down. He tried to look away from her but she kept trying to look into his eyes. She wanted him to have the confort and love. He was so embarressed though. Scott could tell that he was embarressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott then said to lydia, " maybe you should step out for a few while I talk to him." She nodded and then got up and listend by the door. Scott said, ok Styles talk to me man!" he sighed and then he broke down. Styles said," Scott I hurt so many people. Lydia should not be here. I don't want her to see me like this. I know I will never have a chance with her. Why is she here?" " scott why are you here man?"

Scott said, " I am here because I am your best friend and lydia is here because she cares for you Styles." "Why would she care for me?", asked styles. He was beginging to have a strong panic attack. Scott said." Styles please calm down, man calm down. Ready look count with me." So they counted to 10 and then styles was beginning to calm down.

Scott said," should I go wake up your dad?" Stles said, "no please don't." Scott just nodded. He got up and said, " I will be right back." Scott went out into the hall and said," you heard him didn't you?" Lydia said, "yea every word." " Scott what are we going to do?"

Scott said," I am not sure we will be there for him and have to keep a close watch on him." Lydia agreed. The night went on a everyone fell back to sleep except for stiles. He just laid in his bed. Once the morning came and scott and lydia left to go get clean cloths stiles quickly jumped into the shower and then he got dressed.

He headed to the store to get some flowers. He was going to the grave site to visit his moms grave. He didn't tell any one were he was going. Normally his dad goes with him but his dad slept in so styles went without him.

Once stilies got there he sat down and put the flowers down and he couldn't keep his tears in. he said, " mom everything is my fault, I miss you. I should be the one in the ground not you. Mom I am so sorry." He kept crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Back with Scott and Lydia they got back to styles house and they saw that he was not there. So they asked his dad where he was and his dad said," I thought he was with you." They all got worried. The house phone rang and styles dad answered. It was the guy from the flower store. The guy said, "Mr. Stilinski are you ok?" He answered with "of course why?"

The guy said, "Because styles was alone this morning when he came to pick up some flowers." His father sighed and said, "Yea I am meeting him there." "Thanks though." After a few more quick words he hung up the phone. He said, "I know where he is." "We have to go to the grave site."

They all rushed over and then they saw Styles standing and he was crying. They got in ear range. After a little while longer Styles left and walked back to his car. Once he was in his car he just started to cry even more and his father and friends saw. They all felt bad.

His dad said." I should have been here with him. I was so tired that I slept in and I didn't even here him leave." Lydia said, "Don't blame yourself." "We should not have left him alone." Scott said," well we can follow him to make sure he doesn't try what he tried the other night." Styles ended up driving back home and laying down on his bed for a while.

He was pondering on whether he should go back to the mental place to stay out of everyone's way or to try and fix things. He was so far gone that he made up his mind in a matter of seconds. He was going back. So he quickly packed a bag and then he left.


	6. Chapter 6

As Styles was leaving his house his father and friends showed up. his father stopped him and said, " Styles were are you going?" he sighed and said," where i belong." then he drove off.

Scott had a feeling of where his best friend was going off to. Scott said," he is going back to the mental instatute." Lydia and Styles dad looked at scott and then they rushed to there cars again. they had to catch up to him and stop him. oncehe gets in he can stay as long as he wants if he signs himself in and they all couldnt let that happen.

Once they arrived there it was to late. It was a dont deal. Styles was on his way to his new room for the next few days. Lydia broke down. Styles turned to them all and he had tears in his eyes as well.

then he kept walking with the nurse that took him to his room the first time he was there. he was scared but he knew it was something he had to do. after about a long two weeks Styles left the mental instatute.

When he left he went back home but he kept to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now time for Styles to go back to school. once he got there he went right to his locker. Scott saw him and went up to him and said," how are you hoding up man?" Scott knew he was out but Styles asked him not to tell Lydia so he didnt.

Styles said, " i will let you know once the day is over." Scott just nodded. they heard the bell ring and then they made there way to first period.

Lydia saw Scott walk in and then she saw styles walk in right behind him. She was shocked and happy at the same time. Styles and Lydia met eyes and then Styles put his head down and then walked over to his seat.

they sat right by eachother. Styles tried to focus on his work as did she but it was a hopeless cause. once the bell rang styles grabbed his books and then rushed out of the classroom. Scott was right behind him as was Lydia.

they all went by his locker. Lydia said, "Styles please can we talk?" He said,"Sure." She then said," I want us to be together. Styles I have strong feelings for you." Styles looked at her and said," why now though? you never had feelings for me before."

She said, " I have relised that I cant beme with being with you Styles. you are the only person who truly cares and likes me for me." She then kised him with so much passion and he kissed with passion as well.

Scott just stood there and smiled. He gave that knowing smile.


End file.
